


Clinging

by navaan



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Fandom Stocking 2015, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan





	Clinging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingsalome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/gifts).



They both lose everything and that’s how they end up supporting each other.

She wants to cling to the father she’s never really had. He wants to cling to the daughter he has already lost.

They do feel kinship in their pain, in their lonely single mindedness. Without family, only the two of them, to dark and wounded creatures fighting the darkness closing in, the blackest desires raging inside of them. It’s easy to stay and hold on to each other, because they see each other as they are: imperfect and hateful and the ones to blame.

This is belonging.


End file.
